The present invention relates to a method for displaying two-dimensional geological image data in log format and the displayed image products thereof.
In the field of digital rock physics, devices for generating computer tomographic (CT) images of rock samples, such as drill cuttings, have become available and used to analyze the rock samples. Such CT image generating devices have been used to produce two-dimensional (2D) gray scale images of the rock samples. The two-dimensional images are individually displayable. The two-dimensional images also can be stacked into a three-dimensional volume for which selected image slices can be displayed. Such gray scale images have been used, for example, as part of an analysis to obtain estimates of petrophysical parameters of the imaged rock sample, for example, porosity, permeability, shear and bulk moduli, and formation resistivity factor.
The present investigators have recognized that it would be beneficial to provide a new technique for displaying image data captured for different planar slices of a geological sample as a more continuous or semi-continuous presentation which can include or embed geological phase data associated with each image and include more information on the context and reservoir orientation of the samples from which the images are derived.